


Lover

by IamLurking



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/IamLurking
Summary: The word lover is so infinitely soft. Universal and timeless. Two men in soft white light. The press of warm lips against blushing skin. The first of a thousand blossoms delicately tucked into hair. Lovers, lovers,lovers.





	Lover

When it first happened, Hector was caught off guard by the gesture.

 

A single flower, 5 white rounded petals and no bigger than his thumb tucked into his hair over his ear. Eliwood’s fingers were warm as they brushed his ear, and his hand retracted again leaving him to stare at bright blue eyes and red freckles in the white light.

 

It was a nice day, cold breeze offset by the sun’s warmth peeking in behind the clouds. Cold enough that a cape was necessary, but not enough to bundle more than usual and allowed them to enjoy the fleeting sun’s warmth all the better.

 

They'd taken a small ride on their horses as they used to do. Talking as usual by whatever was in their minds as they did since they were children while enjoying the respite of their duties and enjoying the other’s company. It was a break for lunch that caught them here, sitting on the trunk of a fallen tree when Hector had laughed at something and Eliwood had smiled, reaching down to pluck the flower and set it on his hair.

 

He had felt before Eliwood’s hands on him but nothing caught him more off guard than his longing to reach to grab the hand again and keep it pressed against his face.

 

He...would be embarrassed maybe but Eliwood wouldn’t deny him. Hector couldn’t bring himself to ask in that moment though, because though he had been friends with Eliwood for so long already, this stepped instead in foreign territory.

 

And though he was experienced in being a friend, no amount of books would teach him what a lover might do.

 

Something, Eli was going through since the moment his hand returned to his lap his face steadily became bright enough Hector thought it could rival his hair.He pointedly didn’t think about his own blush he could feel in his own cheeks either

 

There was a long silence, where they did stare at each other because of how close they were (shoulders almost touching) and because it was better than the alternative of staring at the grass where dozens of those flowers rested and remind him of the action.

 

It was Eliwood who broke the silence first, looking down and reached to grab his own hand instead, resting on his lap. He wore no gloves so Hector was able to feel exactly how warm his hand was again.

 

“...This is, ah, harder than i’d thought once you really stop to think about it.”

 

Hector could agree. Holding Eli in his arms or kissing him back then was easier because there was not much to think about, or he wouldn’t let himself to think about it really.

 

But now? Once they really realized how alone they were and how inexperienced they were, the initiative wobbled slightly and they were both left uncertain where to step next. If it were any other situation, he would do what he always did and blunder in and take care of consequences later, but he didn’t want to screw this up by accident as half of those times tended to turn out.

 

“Ah, well. This is new yeah, but we could always practice for it to get better." Eli's blinked, his head turned in attention highlighting even more the pink skin and highlighted freckles. And if Hector hadn't been used to it he might have just stopped speaking to stare instead.

"Just spending time together should do it i guess, it’s not like we don’t do stuff couples don’t already do.”

 

And it was true in the very base sense of the thought, since they spent quite a good amount of time together, usually helped to take care of the other’s appearance and correct blunders along with outings alone.

 

Truth to be told, the only thing that had separated them from what lovers did was the actual fact they didn’t hold each other romantically, as they were comfortable enough to have shared a bed before many times and sometimes Hector got cold despite his big frame and Eli was always just so warm and welcoming.

 

Well, holding romantically and kissing. That last one definitely wasn’t thought out at all when it had first happened, and it didn’t paralyze them like it did now back then. It took until Hector was under his covers that night to register he indeed had been kissed by his friend and buried his red face under a pillow until he fell asleep.

 

“That’s...a good idea actually.” Eli said, smile that erred on the cheeky side appearing on his face at that.

 

And Hector squinted slightly until the implications of the sentence sunk in completely.

 

“Hey i do have good ideas often! What was up with that?” And Eliwood laughed, corner of his eyes crinkling and nose scrunching at the intensity of it.

 

Hector still thought it was one of the most beautiful things he had seen despite the slight offense.

 

“I’m...sorry ahaha, but it was right there for the taking! I just had to!” And he felt Eli tighten the grip on his held hand and Hector couldn’t hold up his mock offense longer at that and a reluctant smile appeared on his face.

 

Eliwood was so beautiful in that moment, Hector understood the impulse that had brought him to tuck the flower in his hair, flower that he still was hyper aware of it’s weight in that moment, but he couldn’t do the same thing. So instead he leaned in and brought his arms around Eli, embracing him and hiding his face in his shoulder at the same time.

 

Eli’s laughter cut off but Hector couldn’t do anything else than hold on. He did this regularly damnit! So he couldn’t understand why holding him close now was different than it was before. It shouldn’t be any different. Hector still loved him with the same intensity as before, nothing about his feelings or even actions had changed.

 

When he felt Eli’s hand on his hair, Hector thought it was maybe because now he knew he was not the only one who felt that way. And lifted his head enough to see his face. Not thinking was the best option, so he decided to do as he always did and go for his impulses.

 

But as he was caught deciding if to unwrap one arm to hold Eli’s face or leave them as they were, the other man came in closer and once again lay a hand on his face. And Hector felt soft, warm lips pressing against his.

 

He closed his eyes, let himself feel the arm that was around his waist, the hand holding his face and the lips against his for the longest time. One of his hands abandoned his shoulder and came instead to the hold the one on his face and as always, he marveled at Eli’s warmth.

 

The warmth enveloping him that made noses bump, a nervous energy run through him, teeth clack with inexperience and made something inside of him click in place.

 

And Hector withdrew, face flushed just the same as his lover and noticed the lone flower was now haphazardly hanging near his hand on the drapes of Eliwood’s cape. He smiled and picked it up, slightly bruised flower still in good shape and he felt Eli’s blue eyes stare at him as he tucked it with care into his red hair, so slowly to avoid tearing it up further.

 

“White definitely suits you better than me.”

 

“Then, i shall just have to find the right color for you then.” Eli brushed the fringe out of his eyes with care to avoid disturbing the blossom, and Hector felt his thumb run softly over his cheek. “We just might have to keep searching until then.”

 

Eli leaned once again and Hector couldn’t wait for the next time they went out again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes here's Suzu with more pretentious Elihec sap because there's nothing else in the tag and i need my fill and to distract me from the pain of this one angst thing i'm writing.
> 
> Summary borrowed and modified from this text post! [Link](http://rodella.tumblr.com/post/167045483012/the-word-lover-is-so-infinitely-soft-so)
> 
> Anyways, Elihec is my lifeblood and i get the feeling this is the only time they got really blocked by the whole "how act like lover???" at the beginning of the relationship before they decided to go with the flow. I described the flower without thinking and when finding which might be i found waxflowers to be perfect and for extra death they also mean ["Happiness in marriage"](http://www.flowershopnetwork.com/blog/flower-dictionary/waxflower/)so yeah. Extra death.
> 
> Catch me at Suzuranao in twitter so you can cry with me abt these dorks please.


End file.
